From The Stars Beyond
by A Soulless Child
Summary: Syaoran has made the biggest mistake of his life. And when he realizes it, it's too late...
1. You Hate Me

**I do not own CCS. I wish I did, story has three chapters.I upgrade the others next week.**

* * *

"_**You know what, **__**Li-san**__**? I loved you and trusted you. I promised to wait for you. And I did. Every single night I would cry myself to sleep knowing that you wouldn't be there to see me the next day. Yet in the mornings I would be hopeful, thinking that you would be there on a surprise visit. Even after I was disappointed each day, I never gave up hope. My love did not weaken, Syaoran-kun, it strengthened. I knew that you would come back and love me the way you used to.**_

"_**But I was wrong. You stopped loving me and loved Amaye-chan instead. I'll tell you this straight out. I cannot stop loving you and I can't live without you. If you choose to reject me I might as well die and I'm telling you, it will be with no regrets since I'll be happy!"**_

The words echoed in Syaoran's ears a week after they were said. He would never forget them as long as he lived. He sat on the edge of his bed, clutching a certain pink and gold book whose pages faintly smelt of cherry blossoms. On top of the book, in a rather childish writing, was written 'Sakura'. Tears silently poured down his cheeks as he was once again pulled into a flashback.

Sakura was furious. She had to share a ferrous wheel carriage with Syaoran. And after the insult he had offered her, it was all she could do to tolerate his face around her.

'_But then,' _she considered._ 'I might as well say what I have to say.' _So as soon as she got inside the carriage, she poured out her heart to him. "And I can't believe that you brought Amaye-chan here." She ended.

Her work done, she opened the window and leaned out, the cool wind soothing he ruffled spirits. Suddenly, at the highest point of the wheel the whole thing lurched. It was all Syaoran could do to keep himself from falling off his seat. But poor Sakura was not so lucky. She had been leaning out _much too_ far. She emitted a loud scream that froze Syaoran's blood-and the next thing she knew, she was, by one hand, hanging on the window for dear life.


	2. The Fall

Previously;

Suddenly, at the highest point of the wheel the whole thing lurched. It was all Syaoran could do to keep himself from falling off his seat. But poor Sakura was not so lucky. She had been leaning out _much too_ far. She emitted a loud scream that froze Syaoran's blood-and the next thing she knew, she was, by one hand, hanging on the window for dear life.

**Chapter 2_The Fall**

Syaoran's blood froze. He was stunned. Suddenly he came to his senses and, just as her fingers slipped, caught her hand in both of his own.

He tried to pull her up but couldn't. Looking down, he saw that Sakura had stuck her feet into a groove on the side of the carriage.

"Let go, Syaoran-kun!" she screamed.

"Yeah, as if. You think I'll let you fall just like that?"

"Let go, I said."

"No. Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"It's because you don't love me even a little bit and now that I've felt it, I can't live without it. Now **LET GO**!"

Syaoran refused to do so.

"Then I have no choice, Syaoran-kun," she whispered. "I love you; goodbye."

With that, she rested her feet on the side of the carriage and pushed.

"What on earth d'you think you're doing?" Syaoran hissed.

"This," she simply replied, her eyes closed and her cheeks wet with tears.

Syaoran realized her hand was slipping out of his grasp but it was too late.

"**NOOOOO**!" he cried. But she was already falling, a serene expression on her face.

Syaoran jumped out and, springing from carriage to carriage, he reached the bottom where the body of the departed lay and, taking her into his arms, he cried his eyes out.


	3. Dear Diary

_**Previously**_

_Syaoran jumped out and, springing from carriage to carriage until he reached the bottom where the body of the departed lay and, taking her into his arms, he cried his eyes out._

Chapter 3_Dear Diary

All of that was over. He thought that he had cried all he could. But reading Sakura's diary brought fresh tears to his eyes.

* * *

January 17, 2006

Dear Diary,

Syaoran is amazing. He is so kind and loving and he really cares. He's not like the others who have asked me out. They didn't care but _he_ does. I love the way he's so protective of me, even though he knows that I can take care of myself. It makes me feel wanted. I don't think I can live without him and I don't think-no I know-that he will never leave me. If he did, I should die. An-

* * *

'Die…die...die…' The word echoed in his head. She had felt the same way five years ago. He felt greatly upset about the mess he made, and a little guilty as well.

November 8, 2008

Dear Diary,

Syaoran loves me so much. He told me so in his last letter to me. It's been 2 years since he left for Hong Kong but I still love him just as much as before-if not more. I guess it's true that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

'I love her,' Syaoran thought. 'I always have.' Syaoran sighed sorrowfully, tears flowing thick and fast down his cheeks. He flipped to the last entry in the book. It was a bit splotchy. It was obvious that Sakura had been crying while writing it.

* * *

September 28, 2010

Dear Diary,

I guess I'm crying too hard to write this straight. I've decided to give this diary and my cards to Syaoran even though he broke my heart. I kept my promise but he didn't. I waited for him but he got engaged to Amaye. I don't hate her. She's very nice and it's not her fault anyway. She didn't even know about me before. It's Syaoran's fault. He even refuses to be my friend but I don't blame him because I still love him. There will never be anyone else.

* * *

Syaoran snapped the diary shut. He could not bear to read anymore of it. All around him had been signs of Sakura's undying love for him and he had been oblivious to it all. No, not oblivious. He had been aware of it but he had completely ignored it. He had pretended to hate her. He-

"**Syao-kun! Where are you?**"


	4. Breaking It Off

**Previously**

_All around him had been signs of Sakura's undying love for him and he had been oblivious to it all. No, not oblivious. He had been aware of it but he had completely ignored it. He had pretended to hate her. He-_

"_Syao-kun! Where are you?"_

**Chapter 4_An Angel in You**

"**Syao-kun! Where are you?" called a voice. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. He recognized the voice and stiffened. But he was not quick enough to hide the diary. Amaye bounced into the room and the little book in Syaoran's hands caught her eye.**

"**What's that?" she inquired.**

"**Nothing," he replied, hiding the book behind his back.**

"**Oh, don't lie. C'mon show me, Syao-kun." Amaye whined.**

"**NO! And **_**don't**_** call me that, **_**Amaye-san**_**." '**_**'Cuz that's her name for me,**_**' Syaoran thought heartbrokenly.**

"**I can call you whatever I want, Syao-Syao," countered Amaye, saying the last word in a rather mocking tone.**

"**I said, SHUT UP!"**

**Amaye cowered under the look he gave her with his deep, amber eyes and took a step back.**

"**And get out of my room,"**

**Amaye took the opportunity to snatch up Sakura's diary and run to her room, locking the door behind her.**

**Syaoran was momentarily stunned. Then he shook his head and sprinted after the obnoxious girl but was too late. Amaye sat on her bed and read the diary. As soon as she read the last entry Syaoran burst in.**

"**How dare you!**" he thundered.

"I-I'm sorry," Amaye managed to squeak out' but in an evil tone added. "Looks like she really loved you. Why did you have to go and break her heart?" in mock sorrow.

"Shut your mouth and get out of my life. You know what? I am breaking off this engagement right now. I don't care _what_ the Elders think."

Amaye gasped. But Syaoran was out of the room. He sped down the stairs and went to his mother, Yelan Li, fuming.

"Mother, I do not want to marry Amaye-san. I never will so please don't make me."

"I understand, Xiao Lang, and I respect your decision," came the reply.

"Thank you, Mother,"

"NO! You cannot do this, Aunt Yelan. The Elders will kill him."

"No, they won't. I am the only heir to the Li Clan. They won't even hurt me now. Ha!

'It's not fair. He won't marry me all because of someone can't love him back." Amaye whined.

"Don't you dare say anything against Sakura. If you do, I will personally kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Amaye squeaked with fright and rushed out the room, Syaoran breathing heavily behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that, Xiao Lang." remarked his mother.

"I don't care," he replied ruefully. "No one has any right to insult Sakura, especially in front of me.

He stormed out of the house, his mother looking anxiously after him.

* * *

**A/N: YAY two chapters on one there is only one chapter left and after you read it you can tell me whether it needs an epilouge or not. 'Kay? See ya**

**Love,**  
**_Ayesha_**


	5. An Angel In You

**Hey guys! Thanks for the completely awesome were really appreciated. And if you have any questions, hopefully this chapter will answer them. If not, just as meeeeeee!**

**

* * *

**

****

Previously

"_You shouldn't have said that, Xiao Lang." remarked his mother._

"_I don't care," he replied ruefully. "No one has any right to insult Sakura, especially in front of me._

_He stormed out of the house, his mother looking anxiously after him._

**Chapter 5_An Angel In You**

A stroll in the park calmed him down and as he looked from the bridge at his reflection in the water, he heard.

"**Syao-kun!**" the voice sounded vaguely familiar. '_But it can't be_,' he thought, looking to where the sound came from. '_She's-_' he broke off, looking disbelievingly at the tiny figure perched on top of the King Penguin Slide. "**Sakura!**"

She slid down and Syaoran found himself face to face with the girl he loved most. "But you-" he stopped not quite sure what to say.

"I know, Syao-kun. I am not Sakura. I am her spirit. And I also know what you're thinking. You don't need to apologize; I forgive you, anyway. But you shouldn't have broken off the engagement because of me, y'know."

Syaoran couldn't speak for a while. When he finally found his voice, he said, "I do know, but it wasn't just you. She's annoying and whiny and she gets on my nerves just about now."

"I see. Syao-kun, do me a favor, 'kay?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You will never see me again so please find some other girl to love, even if you can't love her as much as you did me. And keep the Cards safe for me, will you?"

"You know I will, Sakura,"

"Take care and goodbye. I love you, Syao-kun"

"Me too, Sakura. Me too." He replied as he watched angelic wings spread to take her away; her emerald eyes sparkling; her cheeks flushed; her chestnut locks glinting in the sunlight. Syaoran's mind was at peace now. He kept staring at the place where she had disappeared.

As Syaoran looked towards the heavens he knew that he would never see his beloved again-except in bitter-sweet memories. She would never return again return again from the stars that shine so bright, lighting a path to the ethereal place known as heaven.

But he smiled softly to himself because he knew. He always knew that he loved her more than words can describe and she loved him back, looking down on him-till he joined her-from the stars beyond.

* * *

**Now you guys have to tell me whether I should write an epilouge. About some time into the future, perhaps. Anyway, tell me soon 'cuz I'm writing an alternate ending in the same story so it is easy to find. They are on personal request of _CherriLuvsMusic.  
_Well guys, thanks for reading. You are the best._ My_ best friends. SEE YA!**

**Love,  
Ayesha  
**


	6. You Hate Me II

"_You know what, Li-san? I loved you and trusted you. I promised to wait for you. And I did. Every single night I would cry myself to sleep knowing that you wouldn't be there to see me the next day. Yet in the mornings I would be hopeful, thinking that you would be there on a surprise visit. Even after I was disappointed each day, I never gave up hope. My love did not weaken, Syaoran-kun, it strengthened. I knew that you would come back and love me the way you used to.__But I was wrong. You stopped loving me and loved Amaye-chan instead. I'll tell you this straight out. I cannot stop loving you and I can't live without you. If you choose to reject me, I might as well die and I'm telling you, it will be with no regrets since I'll be happy!"_

* * *

Syaoran sat on the edge of his bed, the words repeating themselves in his mind. He knew he had been guilty and hoped that Sakura would forgive him. He was glad that, at least, she was safe from harm and hoped she would always be as another flashback overtook him.

* * *

_Sakura was furious. She had to share a ferrous wheel carriage with Syaoran. And after the insult he had offered her, it was all she could do to tolerate his face around her._

'_But then,' she considered. 'I might as well say what I have to say.' So as soon as she got inside the carriage, she poured out her heart to him. "And I can't believe that you brought Amaye-chan here." She ended._

_Her work done, she opened the window and leaned out, the cool wind soothing he ruffled spirits. Suddenly, at the highest point of the wheel the whole thing lurched. It was all Syaoran could do to keep himself from falling off his seat. But poor Sakura was not so lucky. She had been leaning out much too far. She emitted a loud scream that froze Syaoran's blood-and the next thing she knew, she was, by one hand, hanging on the window for dear life._

_.oO0Oo._

**A/N: Hey Guys. I finally Updated The Chapter. Tomorrow is a holiday so I'll update the next chapter then. See Ya!**

**Love,  
Winterluver a.k.a Ayesha Habib**


	7. Happy Ending and New Stories

My story was obviously the worst thing ever written in the history of story writing, and now, I really don't feel like completing it. But let me get you in on a secret. It's based on a true story, believe it or not. It happened to an acquaintance of mine. Thank goodness she didn't die but only got injured. She's as well as ever now.

Anyway, I was saying I didn't want to complete the story. It was kind of cheesy, wasn't it? So I'll just say it has a happy ending and get on with the description of a story I mean to write but need your opinion on. Ooooor, I could just give you the main characters of two stories, a brief synopsis of each and let you decide which I should do. Oh! And the titles as well are for you to decide. I have them thought out but I want better suggestions. For now they're just Story A and Story B. Remember, _you_ are the ones that choose. Sooo, here goes.

* * *

_**STORY A**_

**Syaoran Li**: A really handsome and charming 19 year old. Both parents died three years ago so he is head of the 'Li Corpse' (Sorry! I mean 'Li Corps.' =D) and the owner of the-no less than- five mansions in Japan (Don't ask me the city). He is an expert in martial arts and enjoys horse riding, and racing, of course, as well as hunting.

**Sakura Li**: She is Syaoran's sweet, innocent, 10 year old sister. She loves her brother to pieces. Always cheerful, but she has a secret her brother doesn't know about. Many people her age and older hurt her despite her sweet nature. Or is it because of it? She loves horse riding as it helps her get away from her troubles for a while. She also likes watching Syaoran practice his martial arts.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**: She is Sakura's caring cousin who is 3 years older than her. She's almost as rich as her but not quite. She defends her cousin the best she can when she can and is quite safe while doing so. She also knows Sakura's little secret.

**Eriol Hiiragisawa: **He's the same age as Syaoran and also his best friend. As he lives alone, he often stays at the Li Mansion. He annoys Syaoran a lot thus earning the title of 'the annoying,' blue-haired freak' by Syaoran. The name always makes Sakura smile and giggle on hearing it which is probably the only reason Syaoran says it and Eriol puts up with it.

**Rika Sasaki: **Rika is the sensible and sensitive one. She is, at 14, quite mature. She is also Sakura and Tomoyo's good friend and helps her out a lot and gives her advice.

**Touya Kinomoto**: He's 25 and really good looking. Being head of the Kinomoto Businesses and Syaoran's rival, he will resort to anything (even attempt murder?) to top the Li Corps'.

* * *

_**STORY B**_

**Sakura Kinomoto**: She is a 9 year old orphan and lives with her brother and her cruel uncle. After he dumps her at her mother's friend's house in Hong Kong without any notice, who knows what will happen?

**Syaoran Li**: He's 12, rude and mean. _You_ can call him stoic or whatever but _I _call him mean and rude. He hates anyone who doesn't have a lot of guts and who cries _in front_ of anyone- namely him. (I don't blame him. Oh! Who am I kidding, I _do_.)

**Touya Kinomoto**: He's Sakura's older brother but he rarely makes an entrance into the story and, by rarely, I mean very rarely. His character sketch is not important except that he calls Sakura a kaijuu (monster).

**Yelan Li**: She's Syaoran's mother. She is kind when she has to be but her son looks at her as really strict since he turned 7. The rest is in the story.

**Meiling Rae**: I'm using this surname since I don't want her mixed up in the Li family. She's Yelan's niece and Syaoran's cousin. Meiling can be a really good friend provided you don't insult her in any way even once. Once she's you friend, there's never and mistrust or enmity with her ever. She has a fiery sort of nature.

* * *

**Story A** is about Sakura, what she goes through and what Syaoran does when he finds out. There is no love story only family, friendship (and attempted murder? Thrice?) Sakura is a girl with a huge secret. She is bullied and hurt a lot by people who pretend to be Syaoran's friends but _he_ doesn't know that since she won't tell him. The question remains. "Is Sakura really as innocent as she looks or isn't she? And what is the secret she's hiding?)

* * *

**Story B** is about the orphaned girl, Sakura. Her uncle hates her and unable to bring himself to kill her, just sends her to her parents' friend's house along with a letter and leaves her there without notice. She meets Yelan and her son and is kind of scared of Syaoran once he threatens her and she takes his words seriously. Who knows what could happen if you left a 9 year old alone and away from the only family she has left- her brother, Touya.

So that's it. Now it's up to you to choose which one you want to continue though, personally, I like the second one best. The titles are for you to decide as well but if you can't, then I'll put up the one I originally thought of,'kay?

Love you all. Tootles  
~Ayesha


End file.
